1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wear detection probe of a braking element and to a braking element using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wear detection probe for detecting the wear of a brake pad of an automotive vehicle to the degree that it cannot be used any longer or to an operating limit has been conventionally developed. This prior art wear detection probe is, as shown in FIG. 10, comprised of a detection wire 3 turned in U-shape and a holding member 2 for holding the detection wire 3 such that a turned portion 3a of the detection wire 3 is exposed from a leading end surface 2a. The wear detection probe 1 is mounted on a mount plate 5 of a brake pad (not shown) in such a manner that the turned portion 3a faces a disk rotor 4.
When the wear of the brake pad progresses, the wear detection probe 1 is exposed at the surface of the brake pad. If the brake pad is further worn, the turned portion 3a of the detection wire 3 also starts being worn. When the brake pad is worn to an operating limit, the detection wire 3 is broken. When an unillustrated detecting circuit connected with the detection wire 3 detects the broken wire, a warning lamp for notifying that the brake pad has been worn to the operating limit is turned on.
In this wear detection probe, as a means for holding the detection wire 3 in the holding member 2, two straight through paths 2b extending along forward and backward directions are formed in the holding member 2b; the opposite sides of the folded detection wire 3 are inserted into the through paths 2b from front; and the detection wire 3 is held by a retainer 6 at the rear end surface of the holding member 2.
The above prior art probe has the straight through paths 2b as the arrangement paths for the detection wire 3 in the holding member 2. Accordingly, when the turned portion 3a comes into contact with the disk rotor 4 and the detection wire 3 is strongly pulled forward, the detection wire 3 may be displaced in withdrawal direction against the holding force of the retainer 6.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to prevent a displacement of a detection wire.